


(Podfic) Things are Rarely Easy

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AUish, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Freddie sucks, Its getting long folks, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Mischa Lecter is dead to begin with, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Series, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Will Graham Needs a Hug, dogs are great, he gets one, so does hannibal, sometimes therapy works, will has a bad day, will needs it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Life at the BAU can be truly terrible but every step Will takes back toward his life makes it a little bit more bearable. Hannibal, and dogs and breathing exercises make it easier.Part 8 in the series





	(Podfic) Things are Rarely Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Are Rarely Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158829) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Hello all! This is the longest one yet! I think so far this podfic series is more than 5 and a half hours long! Jeez. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! The responses are giving me life!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x29pycp7qsh0c30/Things_are_Rarely_Easy.mp3/file) | **Size:** 53.82 MB | **Duration:** 01:02:54

Soundcloud:


End file.
